


Warm Strangers

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accents, Anal Sex, M/M, Roleplay, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men meet in the street, exchange words, go back to one's apartment, and make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Strangers

“You dropped your handkerchief.”

The German stopped in his tracks, turning around and seeing a large, bald man holding out the delicate square of fabric. The light from the streetlamps gave him a kind of halo in the darkness of the city, and Medic cast an appraising eye over the other man. 

“Danke,” he said as he took his kerchief back, stuffing it into the hip pocket of his coat. “Thank you,” he corrected himself almost immediately, remembering that he needed to speak English here.

“You are welcome,” the larger man replied, and Medic saw a glint of teeth in the dark. “You are German?” he asked casually, but Medic could see something in his face; some twisted desire, perhaps. The thought that this man may be judging his attractiveness sent a shudder though his body and straight to his groin.

“Ja, born and raised. I have only been here a few months,” Medic said conversationally. The larger man’s smirk grew wider.

“English is very good for such a short time,” he remarked, and Medic’s cheeks colored a little.

“I have been learning it for a long while. It comes with my profession,” he said defensively. 

“Which is?”

Medic tapped his foot. This man seemed to enjoy watching him squirm. Was this a game? Was the man interested at all, or merely toying with him; making fun of him? He decided to make a gamble, and though the other man was impressively muscled, Medic carried a switchblade in his other pocket, and was quite skilled at using it.

“We are not far from my apartment. Would you like to discuss it over drinks?”

There was a definite flash of lamplight over the taller man’s canines. “Da,” the Russian said simply, and followed Medic as he continued down the sidewalk.

A few rows down and they came to a respectable-looking brownstone, and Medic opened the door, allowing the other man to go in ahead of him. They removed coats and scarves and hats, setting them on the rack in the entryway, and Medic led his visitor into a parlor furnished with dusty antiques and strange medical paraphernalia. The larger man eyed some of the objects warily as he sat down, looking as though he expected the two-headed calf in a jar to start moving. Medic chuckled silently to himself and pulled out a bottle and two glasses. 

“Do you like brandy?” Medic asked, pouring as he spoke.

“Da, is good. And you can call me—”

“No no no,” Medic cut him off, holding out a glass to him, “no names. Here, drink,” he nudged the glass at the other man again, and the Russian took it, but did not drink. Medic did, laughing shortly as he sat down on the loveseat beside the other. “You picked up my handkerchief,” Medic grinned, leaning back and crossing his legs as he drank. “Surely you must know what that means.”

The larger man studied the glass in his hand, then took a long sip. “Cannot always be sure,” he shrugged, and then his predatory attitude from the street was back in a toothy grin and a hand on the doctor’s knee. Medic took the other man’s drink and put both on coasters on an end table, and then turned back to him, leaning in close.

“Come come, a man of my age, living alone in a place like this? Surely you must have guessed,” he chuckled, deep and husky, close enough that the Russian could feel his breath on his face.

“We do here?” the larger man asked, and Medic barked out a laugh.

“So eager,” he smiled, running a hand over the other’s thigh, his thumb barely grazing the inside, “I like it. But no, come to the bedroom.”

Standing, Medic grabbed the taller man’s hand and led him up the stairs, down a hallway past two doors and into a third. The bedroom was small and plainly furnished. The bed frame looked new compared to the furniture downstairs, though some paintings of flower vases on the walls looked older. Medic noticed him staring and shrugged. “Some old things from meine Großmutter. Ignore them. Sit,” he commanded, pushing gently on the giant’s shoulder for emphasis. The giant complied.

“So you like Germans?” Medic asked, unknotting his tie and draping it over the dresser, “what do you like about us?”

“Your accent. It make me very… what is word? Hot,” the larger man confessed, and Medic moved close enough that the other man could put his hands on his hips.

“Oh, ja? Do you want me to speak the whole time?” Medic smirked, unbuttoning his vest. The taller man pulled him closer.

“I want to hear you scream,” he rumbled, squeezing Medic’s ass, “beautiful, profane things.”

“That can be arranged,” Medic smiled slyly, slipping off his vest and unbuttoning his shirt much more quickly, “provided that you please me.”

“Anything you want, as long as I hear that voice,” the Russian promised, pulling their hips together finally, feeling their growing erections through the layers of fabric. Medic chuckled darkly.

“First, I want you to get undressed.”

The larger man jolted, feeling silly for forgetting something so simple, but he was undressed down to his underwear in no time, and Medic reached out suddenly to grab the cock visible through the thin cloth.

“There is something in the way,” he whined, pressing himself into the other man’s body and nipping at his earlobe. The taller man shuddered, then reached down, undoing Medic’s belt and fly. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of pants and underwear, then pushed them down. Medic moaned open-mouthed against his neck at the feeling of his erection pressing into his temporary lover’s warm belly. He couldn’t help move his hips slowly against him, hissing at the feeling of coarse hair rubbing against his cock. “Almost there,” he encouraged, and the taller man pulled his own underwear off, his thick cock gently slapping Medic’s thigh once freed.

Medic slid a hand down the larger man’s chest and stomach, then slipped his fingers around the shaft of the other man’s erection. “Oh,” he sighed appreciatively, “big boy. I cannot wait to have it inside me.”

“Do not have to wait,” the other man growled, lifting Medic off of his feet and laying him down on the bed. Climbing on top of him, the larger man spread Medic’s legs and crawled between them. Their cocks rubbed together and Medic cried out.

“Wait,” he said hoarsely, “just a moment. In the drawer, to your left, condoms, Vaseline.”

“Da,” the Russian nodded, pulling out a small tub and a wrapped condom. He studied the package for a moment, comically small in his large hand. “Do we have to?” he begged, but Medic’s face was stern.

“Yes. I am a d—I mean, it is necessary. Bitte,” he said authoritatively, and the larger man pouted but unwrapped it and put it on, then smeared a generous amount of lubricant over his cock.

“Do you want?” he asked, teasing the doctor’s entrance with his cockhead. Medic moaned.

“Yes,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around the stranger’s neck.

“Want to hear you beg,” the larger man growled, and the sound went straight to Medic’s cock.

“Yes, bitte,” Medic moaned, breathless and needy, “please, please fuck me. I need your giant Russian cock in my German ass, please, pl—Gott!” He nearly screamed, stretching and spreading himself open as the Russian slid in easily, filling him in a way nothing else could. “Oooh, Gott, ja,” Medic groaned, wrapping his legs around the other man’s hips, urging him to start moving. He did, slowly at first, but soon picked up a relentless pace, fucking the doctor mercilessly.

“Say you like it,” the stranger rasped in Medic’s ear, and Medic gripped his shoulders painfully tight, digging his short fingernails into pale flesh.

“I love it, oh Gott, I love it. Fuck me with your fat cock, fill me up, oh Gott, bitte, Hea—”

The larger man turned his head to kiss Medic fully on the mouth, driving his tongue in deep. Medic could barely respond, so overtaken by pleasure at the feeling of the larger man hitting his prostate over and over. When the kiss broke, Medic’s head fell back and he cried out, cumming over their bellies. The larger man was not far behind, filling the condom, still thrusting into Medic even as it started to slip off. They stayed in that position for a few long moments, just catching their breath and hanging on to the last remnants of their orgasms.

Finally, the giant rolled to the side, lying beside the doctor. “Sorry,” Medic said softly, turning to kiss the other man on the cheek, “it was reflex.”

“Is alright, Doctor,” Heavy sighed, “I have said your name before. Is natural.”

“Ja,” Medic agreed, his eyes slipping shut.

“But… do we have to use condom?” he whined, lower lip stuck out in a childish pout.

“Yes, it is part of the illusion! What sort of strangers bareback it immediately?” Medic countered.

“The kind who fuck after seeing one time on street,” Heavy shot back, his pout becoming more pronounced. Medic groaned.

“Fine. We do it your way next time,” he acquiesced, rolling so his back faced his lover. Heavy took it as an invitation to spoon.

“And when were you going to tell me you put up your grandmama’s paintings in guest room?” he asked, his breath tickling Medic’s ear.

“I did not think it was important,” Medic grumbled, and Heavy laughed.

“I think they look nice,” he soothed, kissing the nape of the doctor’s neck.

“Danke,” Medic sighed, settling into Heavy’s strong arms.

“You are going to sleep, Doctor?” Heavy asked gently.

“Ja, it has been a long day and you have worn me out,” he smiled, and Heavy squeezed him affectionately.

“We wear each other out,” he amended. “Good night, Doctor. I love you,” Heavy whispered, kissing Medic’s neck.

“I love you too, mein Kuschelbär,” Medic replied, and within minutes, they were both sound asleep.


End file.
